Altered Perception
by missgeekgirl
Summary: John is drugged, but it is Rodney, who's perception is altered. Def McShep so if you do not like that sort of thing, please consider yourself warned. Started as a small PWP but grew.
1. Chapter 1

Rodney woke in the dark confused and slightly alarmed. Uncertain what had interrupted his sleep he lay blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the meagre light.  
A soft sound to his right caught his attention. Turning his head and squinting he could make out a figure crouched beside him. His cry of surprise was cut off as a hand slapped down over his mouth. Rodney struggled briefly before he recognized the familiar scents of Aqua Velva and warm sweat, undercut with an odd spicy note.

"Mmmmuh?"

"Shut up Rodney!" Sheppard hissed as he leaned slightly over him.

Rodney stared up at the Colonel trying to discern his features in the minimal light. Something in the way he was holding his head seemed a little off. However the shadows laid heavily over Sheppard's face and Rodney was only able to see the slight glint of his eyes.  
Sheppard dug his fingers and thumb into Rodney's skin, the increased pressure mashing lips against teeth. Rodney's indignant squawk was cut off by a quick rough shake. Alarm prickled down McKay's spine, his eyes darting around the small hut frantically. Whatever was happening must be epically bad for Sheppard to be behaving like this. Rodney reached up to where Sheppard's palm was sealed over his mouth, trembling fingers scrabbling against the Colonel's hand.

With a low growl Sheppard reached up and snagged Rodney's wrist, forcing it down to the bedroll beside the scientist's head. Shifting up and over, the Colonel straddled his hips. Leaning down he buried his nose in Rodney's neck and inhaled deeply. His breaths the only sound filling the little room. Shock held McKay immobile. Ok so what was going on was probably not life threatening, if the Colonel was taking the time to smell him. But, and this was a huge but, just the fact that Sheppard was smelling him was an indicator that something was seriously wrong.

Snuffling closer Sheppard's breath was hot and moist against McKay's ear. Fingers gentled against his mouth and his head was urged to the side baring his neck more fully. Lips latched onto his earlobe, and oh god was that teeth? Yes that was definitely teeth, teeth nibbling, Sheppard's teeth, nibbling his earlobe.

Whimpering, wondering if he had slipped somehow into alternate reality he squirmed and bucked trying to move the Colonel's weight. And, ummm yeah that was probably the wrong thing to do...if the happy little moan Sheppard made was any clue. Huh yeah wrong, so wrong. Sheppard was now rocking slightly against him, his teeth and lips nipping, and sucking along Rodney's neck.

John pulled back a little searching Rodney's face in the dim light. Rodney stared back at him, eyes wide. What ever John read in his gaze must have reassured him because he removed his hand from Rodney's mouth. Before the startled scientist could speak Sheppard ducked forward and brushed his lips against McKay's. It was lightening quick and over almost before Rodney could register what happened. He opened his mouth to ask Sheppard what the hell he was doing and John took advantage. He nipped at McKay's bottom lip. Tugging on it, before sucking gently, to soothe the sting. His tongue licked into Rodney's mouth tasting him, Apparently it was to his liking, and he pressed a thumb firmly against McKay's chin to open him more fully to the kiss. His tongue slid sinuously against McKay's and Rodney's brain shorted out. He tilted his head slightly allowing the kiss to turn deep and dirty. It registered in the back of Rodney's mind that John tasted of odd spices and the fruit drink the Halvernian's had served with the evening meal. Lifting his head into the kiss McKay searched for more of that intoxicating flavour.

Moaning into Rodney's mouth Sheppard tugged at the hem of McKay's t-shirt lifting it so he could snake a hand under the material. Rodney flinched slightly as John's cool fingers slid up his ribcage and over to lightly brush against a tight nipple. Sucking on Rodney's tongue before pulling back, to mouth biting kisses along the scientist's jaw line, John pushed the t-shirt up. Tugging Rodney up to a semi-sitting position Sheppard skimmed the shirt up and over his head before pushing him back down.

Sheppard stared down at Rodney, his eyes dark and heavy as he scratched his nails lightly down McKay's chest. Panting softly Rodney arched up off the thin pallet. Something tugged at his consciousness. The thought that there was something wrong burrowed underneath the pleasure that threatened to consume him.

"Sheppard?"

"Shhhh!"

John cut off the question before it could fully form, darting forward he bit Rodney's neck at the tender place where it met his shoulder. Teeth digging in, stopping just short of drawing blood, John marked him. He sucked on that vulnerable spot until the pleasure pain drove all thought from Rodney's head. Sheppard rubbed his thumb over the tender ridge humming in satisfaction as Rodney gasped.

McKay's hands rested on John's hips fingers digging in painfully as Sheppard licked around his nipples. Pushing his hips up Rodney could feel the heat of Sheppard's arousal pressing against him. Pleasure curled through him turning his movements slow and languid. Running his broad hands up John's back fingers tracing the bumps of Sheppard's spine, Rodney eased his shirt up. Obligingly John sat up and pulled his tight black t-shirt off, revealing firm tanned flesh dusted with coarse springy black hair.

John reached down brushing his thumb against Rodney's wet swollen mouth. McKay parted his lips capturing Sheppard's thumb in the wet heat of his mouth. Sucking gently, Rodney cupped John through the cloth of his BDU's and massaged the hard firm length of Sheppard's cock. The effect on the Colonel was electrifying. John's hips snapped forward and his head fell back exposing the long elegant line of his throat. An earthy guttural moan vibrated from the depths of his heaving chest.

Rodney's pulse pounded in his ears as John shot him a sloe eyed sultry look from beneath his lashes. With a dirty smirk that made Rodney's dick twitch, Sheppard leaned back down. As he devoured the scientist's mouth in a fevered kiss, John fumbled first with McKay's pants and then his own. Shifting slightly he freed both their aching erections into the cool dark air.

McKay moaned loudly as his cock throbbed hungrily. His world had narrowed down to this tiny pin point in time. Anchored in reality by the writhing weight of Sheppard atop him, Rodney thrust upwards. His hard length bumped against the colonel's cock causing both men to gasp. Wiggling into a more comfortable position, Sheppard took McKay's cock in hand. Starting a twisting mind blowing rhythm John began to jerk him off. Rodney's hips flexed up into Sheppard's firm grasp. Precome oozed freely from the tip of his blunt erection, and provided lubrication, for a long slick slide. Rodney stared up at John in fascination. Sheppard's skin was painted black and silver in the dim light of the hut lending an unearthly air to his already beautiful form.

A long breathy moan filled the air as Sheppard pressed his fingers against the sweet spot on the underside of McKay's cock. Rodney felt his balls tighten and draw up signalling his approaching orgasm. Sheppard looked down biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. His warm gaze seared into Rodney as he panted out McKay's name in a tone filled with want and need. The sight of Sheppard blurred with desire and the feel of his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, tipped the scientist over the edge, and he fell head long into a mind shattering orgasm. The feel of Rodney pulsing and coming hard into his hand, turned John's movements frantic. Shuddering as he grasped his own hard cock he thrust fast and hard. Mindlessly fucking his hand and straining for completion, John's groans grew shorter becoming hoarse grunts. The feel of McKay's come sliding wetly along his cock triggered Sheppard's orgasm. Curling forward as the pleasure burst from him, John groaned long and loudly.

Collapsing forward onto McKay, Sheppard panted, and twitched with aftershocks. He contentedly nuzzled Rodney's neck causing his unruly hair to tickle McKay's nose and brush softly along his cheek. John's fingers as he stroked through Rodney's chest hair were lazing into sleep. With a sigh Sheppard slumped and rolled bonelessly off of Rodney, one arm remained thrown carelessly over the scientist pining McKay to the bedroll.

Rodney laid on his back staring up into the dark, his breath harsh in his throat. Now that the urgency had faded and the endorphins were easing, his brain had started to come back on line. What the hell had just happened here? He looked over at Sheppard, no help there. The Colonel was sound asleep on his side light snores huffing with each deep breath.

Hearing a choked sound from the other side of the hut, McKay squinted at the doorway. Catching a glimpse of a swirling skirt disappearing from view, Rodney eased out from under John's lax arm and pulled on his shirt. He struggled to his feet and fastened his pants as he stumbled from the hut. Stopping just outside the hut he saw a young woman vanishing into the tree line. Thinking to himself that this was a bad, bad idea Rodney stalked after her on shaky legs.

As he entered the wooded area the sounds of soft sobs reached his ears. Turning to his left McKay followed the sounds until he reached a small clearing. The young woman was seated on a fallen log her face buried in her hands. When she looked up at his approach, Rodney realized she was the Village Chief's eldest daughter Elina. Recalling the adoring looks she had given Sheppard earlier caused all the pieces fell into place and McKay finally understood exactly what had happened.

"You drugged him. What did you give him." McKay crossed his arms and glared down at the young blonde.

"Please..." Elina reached a trembling hand out to Rodney in entreaty. "I did not realize he already had a Kindred."

"A what? Wait that's not important. What was it you gave him?"

"It was just Lagna extract, it causes no harm. It helps couples form Kindred Bonds when ingested. I did not know he was already bonded with you." The young woman looked up at McKay her tears glistening in the moonlight.

"You stupid, stupid girl. You have no idea what you have done. What part of not from around here don't you understand? This stuff you gave him could affect him in ways you are unaware of. Get me a sample of it. NOW." Rodney reached down, grabbed Elina's arm dragging her to her feet.

"I meant no harm, I just wished to bond with him. Please don't tell my father."

"I'm well aware of what you wanted to do with him. Your father will be the least of your worries if your actions have hurt Colonel Sheppard." Rodney snarled and began to pull the young woman along behind him.

When they reached the huts McKay shoved the girl toward the Village square, "Get me that sample now!"

Rodney turned and headed back to the hut he was sharing with Sheppard. The Colonel was in the same position McKay had left him in, sprawled bonelessly on the bedroll. McKay knelt beside him, knees cracking painfully. Grasping the Colonel's shoulder, Rodney shook him and received only a snort in response. Rolling him over and calling Sheppard's name faired no better. Ignoring his pitching stomach Rodney dug some wipes out of his abandoned tac vest and hastily cleaned John before fastening his pants. Snatching up his radio and he hailed Teyla.

"Teyla, we have a situation." Rodney was proud that his voice only shook a little.

"Yes, Rodney?" Teyla sounded awake and concerned.

"Sheppard's been drugged and is unconscious. I can't wake him, we have to return to Atlantis."

"Ronon and I will be right there" Rodney could hear Ronon's rough grumble in the background.

"Hurry."

The next few minutes passed in a blur as McKay gathered up their belongings pausing only to glance worriedly at the man unconscious on the floor. Feeling sick at the thought that he had taken advantage of Sheppard and quite possibly ruined their friendship because he had no self control Rodney started to ramble unheard fragmented apologies to the Colonel. Teyla and Ronon arrived quickly, weapons drawn. Ronon stood in the doorway taking in the situation then shouldered his way into the hut. Bending he picked up Sheppard and turned to leave. Stopping only when Teyla placed a light hand on his arm.

"Rodney, what happened?" Teyla picked up the thin blanket and tucked it around John as she asked the question.

"It was Elina, she wanted to "bond" with the colonel. She gave him..." McKay started to explain only to be cut off by Ronon.

"Lagna extract."

"Yes, yes that's what she called it." Rodney looked at the Satedan in surprise.

Teyla relaxed imperceptibly, the worry easing from around her eyes.

"I have heard of this, but have never encountered it. Lagna is rumoured to make unattached people more amenable to forming a Kindred bond. I believe on Earth a Kindred is called a soul mate. If the person given the extract is already emotionally bonded it makes them eager to be with their chosen mate. I do believe John will be fine, but I agree that it would be best to return to Atlantis and let Dr. Beckett examine the Colonel fully."

As the team exited the hut, the Village Chief Tarlan arrived dragging his daughter behind him. In his hand he held a small green glass bottle.

"Please good people allow me to apologize for my daughter's impetuous behaviour. She meant no harm." Tarlan glared over his shoulder at the shivering young woman.

"Right, because slipping someone a roofie and date-raping them into a relationship is not harmful in the least." McKay's lips slanted downward in a ferocious frown as he looked at the Halvernians in disgust.

"Rest assured Dr McKay, Elina will be punished for her actions. I can only hope that she has not upset the treaty between our people." Tarlan extended the bottle to Rodney. "Here is the sample of the Lagna extract you requested. Your Colonel Sheppard should wake in several hours."

McKay snatched the bottle from the Chief's hand and tucked it away carefully in a pocket of his tac vest. "What happens with the treaty is something we will decide after our doctors examine the Colonel."

Refusing to discuss the situation any further the team left, making their way to the village outskirts and the Stargate located there. Teyla dialed the Atlantis address sending her IDC through and requesting a medical team meet them in the gateroom. Together they stepped through the event horizon, Rodney trailing slightly behind bile rising in his throat at the thought of explaining to Carson what had happened between the Colonel and him.

Blinking disorientedly in the bright lights of the Atlantis gateroom, Rodney looked around as the medical team swooped in and took over. They strapped Sheppard to a gurney preparing to take him to the medical bay as Carson began a preliminary examination. Elizabeth ran down the stairs, concern and worry weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Rodney, what is going on? What happened to John."

"John was drugged. I have to go talk to Carson." Rodney followed briskly along behind the gurney.

Teyla stepped forward meeting Elizabeth's puzzled gaze. "Perhaps Ronon and I will be able to explain what happened."

***************************************************************************************************

Rodney paced in the waiting room waiting impatiently for Carson to complete his examination of John. Finally after what seemed like hours Dr. Beckett stood in the doorway staring enigmatically at him before ushering him into the small cramped office.

"Well Rodney, it looks like the Colonel will be fine. The tests I did on the Lagna extract show that it is a compound remarkably like rohypnol, so you weren't too far off when you said he had been roofied. Luckily you were there for him. His blood work came back ok under the circumstances. There were slight traces of elevated testosterone levels but nothing else untoward. It appears he has metabolized most of the drug. He should wake up tomorrow with a headache but otherwise fine."

"Will he remember what happened?" Rodney's eyes slid nervously around the room.

"Well I can't say for sure, but it does rather seem unlikely."

Clearing his throat Rodney looked up at Carson, his eyes wide with a mix of relief and trepidation. "That's...that might be for the best. If he doesn't remember I mean."

"How so, Rodney?"

"Things happened when he was drugged. Things that I can't really...that shouldn't have...that never..." Rodney was swiftly turning an unbecoming shade of red as he struggled to find the right words.

Carson's hand on his shoulder brought him to a stuttering halt. "Rodney, I am a Doctor and I did examine John so I have a fairly good idea what took place lad."

McKay looked at him in alarm. "No one can know. He could be court marshalled. Besides it wasn't his fault. I should have stopped him."

"Relax I'm not going to tell a soul. There is such a thing as Doctor patient confidentiality you know."

Rodney sagged in relief. "Thanks Carson."

"When you say that you should have stopped him, he didn't..." Carson leaned forward his gaze sharp on Rodney's face.

"What? No! No, nothing like THAT. It was... I was umm I was ok with it. But he was drugged and I thought there was something wrong but I didn't stop him." McKay's face was filled with guilt.

"If I understand correctly how this extract is supposed to work, then the Colonel went to you because he wanted to. That's something for you to keep in mind. Now I recommend that you go get some rest. I will appraise Dr Weir of Colonel Sheppard's medical condition."

After a quick peek at the snoring Colonel, Rodney left the medical bay heading for his quarters and what he was sure would prove to be a futile attempt to sleep.

tbc

**I don't own them I just play with them from time to time**


	2. Chapter 2

John's grin was more of a pained grimace as Carson shone a penlight into his eyes. Ever since he had woken up 2 hours ago, Beckett had been hovering at his bedside. The doctor had poked and prodded him, all the while fussing, in a soft brogue that made John's brain feel like it was leaking out of his ears. Drawing 3 vials of blood and making him pee into a plastic container had been just a couple of the indignities the sadistic Scotsman had forced on him. Well at least the headache had eased up.

"Here lad, drink up, your electrolytes are still a mite low." Carson handed him yet another bottle of fake tasting grape drink.

John shifted and winced as the movement started his head throbbing again. "Doc, if I drink anymore of this I'll slosh when I move."

"Trust me Colonel, it will help with your hangover. So how much do you remember?"

John set the bottle down on the tray and squinted up at the doctor. "Not a lot. I remember the meet and greet. Oh and McKay getting some interesting energy readings. After that things get a little hazy, and then nothing at all. What did happen?"

"Well from what we have been able to piece together, one of the local girls slipped something into your drink. Apparently she wanted to keep you. Rodney figured it out and your team brought you home."

The colonel looked down at his hands resting on the blanket the tips of his ears flushing a delicate shade of pink. He glanced back up through his lashes, his attempt at a smirk falling flat. "Damn, I hate when that happens."

Rolling his eyes at the obvious evasion, Carson pushed the bottle closer to John. "Drink up lad and then we'll see about getting you out of here."

* * *

John just finished pulling on his black t-shirt, smoothing it into place when Ronon poked his head around the privacy curtain.

"Ready to go?" Ronon's voice seemed louder than usual causing John to flinch.

"Shhhh. Yeah. Quick, let's get going before Beckett comes back and finds out I didn't drink the stuff he left me." John stood slowly, the muscles in his thighs cramping slightly, throwing him off balance.

Ronon reached out a large hand to steady him, grinning as John brushed it off impatiently. The colonel turned and started to make his way toward the exit. His not so fast get away was ruined by the appearance of Beckett pushing an empty wheel chair.

Sheppard glared first at the chair, then at the doctor. "Oh, hell no. No way, no how."

"Colonel..."

"Look Carson, you, yourself said that I basically just have a bad hangover. I don't need a wheelchair for a hangover." Sheppard's tone was reasonable, but firm indicating that this was something on which he would not compromise.

Beckett's shoulders slumped in resignation as he saw the determination on John's face. "I will make you a deal Colonel. You promise me that you will take the day off and I will let you walk out of here under your own power."

John's grin was quick, easy and obviously insincere. "It's a deal."

Carson waited until Sheppard and Ronon had left the infirmary, before heading to his office and the paperwork waiting there for him . A small grin of his own, crossed the doctor's face as he imagined the Colonel's response upon learning Carson had recommended John have a session with Heightmeyer before returning to duty.

* * *

John swallowed thickly before averting his gaze from Ronon's full plate. The mess hall was quiet, nearly empty. The breakfast crowd had cleared out long ago and the cafeteria staff was prepping for lunch. There were only a few people sitting at the tables spread through out the room. Most of them were carefully not staring at the military head. Great, just great the rumour mill was running at full steam. Well he would just have to tough it out until something more embarrassing happened to someone else. Which on Atlantis probably wouldn't take too long.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?" Teyla smiled gently as she placed a tray containing a mug of Athosian tea and some unrecognizable fruit onto the table.

John slouched back in his chair, sipping at his almost coffee before replying, "Fine."

Teyla looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't otherwise challenge his claim. "Doctor McKay must be very relieved, he was quite worried for you."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen Rodney yet." John frowned into his coffee mug. There was something, a fragment of memory that had been dancing at the edges of his awareness since he woke up in the infirmary. An impression of alarmed blue eyes staring at him in the dark. Every time he tried to force it into clarity the memory slid away leaving him slightly unsettled, with emotion twisting hotly in the pit of his stomach.

Ronon pushed his now empty plate off to the side. He picked up a pudding cup gesturing towards the serving line with his spoon. "You can ask him now."

John looked up sharply his eyes fixed on the oblivious scientist. McKay looked like hell. He was pale and rumpled, his broad shoulders slanted tiredly. Turning to face the tables, he froze momentarily in place as he spotted Sheppard. Slowly, almost reluctantly he approached the table and his team mates. Oddly quiet he slid into a seat beside Teyla and fussed with his tray. John took the opportunity to study him while Rodney's attention was on his snack. McKay looked exhausted. The pallor more noticeable and alarming up close. His expressive hands had a fine tremor as he stirred a package of sugar into the almost coffee.

"McKay, you OK?" John's voice was harsher than he intended making Rodney jump almost imperceptibly.

The scientist looked up his eyes not quite meeting John's. "I think that is supposed to be my line Colonel."

John leaned forward in his seat his body coiled with lethal grace. "McKay! Are you OK?"

"Oh please, if there was anything wrong with me, do you honestly think I would be here and not in the infirmary? I just didn't get much sleep for some reason. Gee I wonder who's fault that could be. You have any idea Colonel Kirk?" Rodney opened another package of sugar and dumped it into his mug, stirring furiously.

Teyla looked up from peeling her fruit, studying Rodney's pale face. "Well really Doctor McKay what happened was hardly John's fault."

"No, no I guess it wasn't." McKay sighed tiredly before pushing back his chair and standing up. "Excuse me I've got to get back to the lab, I've got some simulations running that I really should keep an eye on."

John eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched Rodney head rapidly out of the cafeteria, mug of almost coffee in hand, snack forgotten on the table.

"Grumpy." Ronon commented as he looked mournfully down at his empty pudding cup before crushing it and tossing it towards the garbage cans lining the wall.

"Nah, he's just overtired and hungry." Sheppard protested as he picked up McKay's forgotten snack and looked at it in speculation.

"Yeah, and that makes him grumpy." Ronon stretched lazily before standing and looking down at John. Reaching out he plucked the pudding cup out of Sheppard's grasp. "Wana spar?"

"Ronon, I believe Colonel Sheppard is supposed to be taking it easy today." Teyla frowned up at the Satedaen her tone gently reproaching.

Ronon looked at her, his head tilted slightly before shrugging. "OK, you wana spar then?"

"Guys, I'm fine." Sheppard didn't bother to hide his exasperation as he interrupted his team mates.

"Never the less John, Doctor Beckett wishes for you take it easy today and that is what you should do." Teyla reached across the table gently patting John's hand before taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, what she said." Ronon agreed with a smirk avoiding John's accusing gaze.

"Fine." Damn he was getting really tired of saying that word. "Well as it happens I will be taking it easy. I'm going to take McKay's snack to him and see if he needs me to play light switch for a while."

Teyla smiled approvingly as John stood. He snatched McKay's pudding cup from Ronon's hand and headed towards the door. Sheppard had been planning on tracking the scientist down eventually anyway. He had wanted to talk to Rodney and get him to fill in the blanks from last night. However after McKay's stilted behaviour and off appearance it had now become priority number one. The Scientist was obviously uncomfortable and quite possibly hiding something. John was going to get to the bottom of it, if it was the last thing he did. He just wished didn't feel so uneasy about what he might find out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

As John stepped further into the small room he cast a critical eye over his elusive quarry. Rolling his eyes at the snuffling snores Sheppard waved his hand over the sensor closing the door behind him. It had taken him the better part of an hour to track McKay down in one of the seldom used auxiliary labs close to the east pier. His irritation increasing as he searched fruitlessly until he stumbled across the scientist almost by accident. The frustration caused by suspicions of Rodney deliberately avoiding him, drained slowly away as Sheppard drew closer to the sleeping man.

McKay was hunched forward, face down on the lab table snoring gently, his long blunt fingers curled loosely around an empty mug. His lap top was pushed hap-hazardly to the side, its screen strobing green as rapid streams of numbers flashed across it. John pushed it safely back from the edge of the table and slid in behind the oblivious scientist.

Not wishing to listen to the unending complaints Rodney was sure to make if he were left sleeping in the lab, John reached out to shake him awake. His hands were a hairbreadth from McKay s shoulders when the softly snuffling man shifted position slightly. His head turned, allowing his cheek to rest fully on the table. The movement caused the neckline of Rodney s shirt to gape slightly and John's attention was snagged by a bluish purple smudge peeking shyly above the collar. Sheppard s breath stuttered to a stop as he came to the realization that the mark was in fact a hickey.

An oddly uncomfortable mix of emotions slithered through John settling heavily in his chest. The surroundings of the lab seemed to fade away. John's focus narrowed to a pinpoint as he fixated on the mark. Almost unconsciously Sheppard s fingers traced lightly over the edge of the bruise and something hot flared to life in the pit of his stomach.

"Mine," a voice whispered in the back of Sheppard's head raising gooseflesh and a flash of possessive need. An image of McKay dressed in shadows, panting and wanton flowed across his mind's eye leaving behind a twist of desire and the need for more contact. John's fingers pressed harder against the skin, McKay's pulse throbbed at his touch. Rodney moaned softly and pushed back against John's finger tips, his skin soft and warm.

John slid his hands down to rest on McKay's shoulders massaging gently as he leaned forward, nuzzling the tender spot below Rodney's earlobe. His tongue swiped over the ridge of bruised flesh. The scent and taste filling his senses warming him in places he hadn't realized were cold. His breath ghosted hotly over the mark and a deep groan of McKay's name rippled out of his throat. In an instant McKay was awake and skittering away. Rodney fell from his stool with a jarring thud and shattered the sensual haze Sheppard had been simmering in. Reality seemed to tip and then right itself. John s actions of a few seconds ago took on a dreamlike quality and rapidly dissipated into the background.

John shook his head in an attempt to clear it and looked down at Rodney. The scientist stared back at him, his eyes wide and faintly startled, then his features settled into a familiar grumpy expression.

"Jesus, Rodney you OK?" John leaned forward to help him to his feet.

Ignoring Sheppard's out stretched hand McKay struggled stiffly to his feet, his mouth slanted in a disgruntled line. "I would be if someone wasn't always sneaking up behind me. What are you doing here Colonel, besides trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well you forgot your snack when you left the mess hall this morning so I thought I would bring it to you." John turned away and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, shoulders in a tense line. The sense that he had forgotten something important was tugging at his mind, unsettling him.

McKay glanced down at his wristwatch, and eyed Sheppard skeptically. He huffed in exasperation as he limped closer to the table. "That was over an hour ago."

Strangely enough Rodney's irritation seemed to relax Sheppard. He slouched slightly and leaned against the lab table. With a grin he pulled a dented chocolate pudding cup from his pocket and set it down beside his hip. "O.K. Tell you what McKay, I will trade you this pudding cup for a little information."

The wheedling tone of Sheppard's voice made Rodney glance up sharply from his tired contemplation of the pudding cup. John was once again struck by just how exhausted the man looked and decided not to push for information. There would be plenty of time to question Rodney about what happened the night before, after McKay got some rest. Ignoring the scientist s flustered mutterings and protests Sheppard shut the laptop with a snap and tucked it under his arm. With his free hand he picked up the pudding cup and tossed it underhanded to Rodney, shaking his head when McKay fumbled and dropped it.

"Come on Rodney, you're done for the day. And don't tell me you can't sleep because you were doing a great imitation of it a few minutes ago" Sheppard moved closer to him, prepared to physically drag the reluctant man from the lab if necessary.

McKay swayed slightly as he stood abruptly from picking up the fallen snack. John reached out grabbing his elbow to help steady him, glancing at him in concern when he felt McKay stiffen at his touch. "When did you eat last?"

"Earlier. I do know how to look after myself Colonel." The answer may have been vague but the glare McKay directed at him was anything but.

"Yeah and you are doing such an excellent job of it." Sheppard tightened his grip and started to steer Rodney towards the door. "Come on we'll get you an MRE and then get you into bed."

McKay made a slight choking noise and his face flushed red. John smirked at him amused by the obvious show of anger and stubbornness. "Give it up Rodney, you're tripping over your own feet and you re about ready to drop."

"What's it to you Colonel?" The tone was snippy and slurred.

"Look at it this way, what good would I be as head of the military if I let my head geek collapse and possibly hurt that giant brain on the hard floor?"

Rodney's shoulders slumped in resignation. He looked at Sheppard, his eyes heavy lidded and sleepy. "O.K. you win"

John smiled warmly at the scientist, patting his shoulder fondly before ushering him from the small room. "That's the spirit buddy."

As they stepped into the transporter, John realized that the headache he had woke with that morning had finally disappeared. With a smile he tapped the location for the residential quarters on the map and brushed his shoulder against McKay s as the door slid shut. The day was starting to look up.


End file.
